Not Much Longer Would You Be Mine
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: There was this one girl. Her name was Kikyo Hidaka, and she looked at Inuyasha the way that she looked at everyone else. He'd think of Newton's first law of motion: a body continues its state of rest or uniform motion unless it is acted up on by an external force. His current state wasn't satisfactory. He needed an external force. Enter Kagome Higurashi. InuKag.
1. Part I

**Author's Note: Day 1 of the 12 Days of Witchyness. What started out as a tiny little drabble of 100-word scenes turned into a monster, and by that point I was far too stubborn to stop. OH WELL. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Not Much Longer Would You Be Mine**

 **Part I of II**

* * *

They called it the Vine. Back in the 70s, it was called the Grapevine, but this was the year 2017 and nobody said full words anymore if they could avoid it. Plus, it sounded cooler.

Inuyasha Taisho thought the whole thing was goddamn stupid, but he wasn't popular and therefore, his opinion was moot. High school politics being what they were, Inuyasha was a bit of an asshole and a lot of an outcast. He was known for his temper, his good grades and his bloody knuckles whenever someone spoke about his mom.

Basically, he wasn't really known at all.

XXX

 _Embarrassing. If you want to make out in a closet, fine. But make sure you wipe all the lipstick off your face when it's over Magic M. ^V_

XXX

But there was this one girl. Her name was Kikyo Hidaka and she looked at Inuyasha the way that she looked at everyone else. It was heart-stopping because where most of his peers looked right through him, she actually _saw_ him. They shared a class together: physics.

Sometimes, all he could think about was Newton's first law of motion: a body continues its state of rest or uniform motion unless it is acted up on by an external force.

His current state wasn't satisfactory. He wanted more than just glances and small smiles and longing.

He needed an external force.

XXX

 _Queen Kikyo is at it again. Looking flawless as ever in royal (get it?!) blue. ^V_

XXX

Enter Kagome Higurashi.

Just as popular, just as beautiful, with big, soft brown eyes. She wasn't Kikyo but she was someone that turned heads as she walked down the school hallway, her three best friends laughing with her at something one of them said. She and Kikyo were friends but ruled different circles. Kikyo was more _cheerleader_. Kagome was more _student body_.

Inuyasha wasn't popular but he was smart. Just because he kept his head low didn't mean the gossip coming straight from the Vine was foreign to him.

Right. The Vine.

Oh, there was just so much to learn.

XXX

 _Did anyone else notice the gold-wrapper condom by the music room? That's right. Gold. ^V_

XXX

The Vine was their school's own _you know you love me, Gossip Girl_. In fact, Inuyasha wouldn't be surprised if the Vine was the inspiration behind the whole thing, considering theirs originated sometime back in the 70s. It was strange that the Vine's creation was a known fact, and yet, no one had ever figured out who ruled the Vine.

Ever.

Rumour had it that every three years the person would change, a senior passing the torch down to a freshman. In recent years, the Vine strictly spread news on Twitter but nobody knew how the gossip spread before that.

XXX

 _Does Y-E-A ever separate? I mean, I don't even have separate names for them. They're just…YEA. ^V_

XXX

But back to the matter at hand:

Inuyasha had a goal and it was to change the course of his possible interactions with Kikyo. The only way to do that was to alter his social standing. This was high school, not the real world. Shit didn't work the same.

The only way to alter his social standing was to interact with someone of a higher social standing, riding their coattails – per se – into popularity. Inuyasha wasn't an idiot: he didn't need to be extremely popular or well-liked. That was impossible.

But all he needed to _just enough_ to get noticed.

XXX

 _Did you see Hunky H mooning over – you guessed it – Princess K? There's no way she hasn't noticed or is she that oblivious? ^V_

XXX

Waiting until the last school bell, Inuyasha casually approached Kagome's locker, knowing she was about to go to archery and that her friends would already be gone to make the busses.

"Hey," he said, keeping his voice pretty low to not startle her.

It didn't work, though Kagome only jumped slightly before turning, confused. "Hi. Can I help you?"

"I think so." He took a deep breath. "I know the gossip is true about your coach having to maybe kick you off the team unless you stop failing math. I can help. With math. The homework and stuff."

" _Excuse me_?"

XXX

 _And the winner for the First Epic Breakdown of the Year goes to…*drumroll*… The Doctor. Way to rage out there, Doc. ^V_

XXX

He had an actual speech planned but it went out the window the second her expression went from confused to wary. He kept trying anyways, repeating himself if necessary to drive the point home. They could help each other. He no longer wanted to be an outcast. She no longer wanted her athletic standing to be in limbo due to poor grades. It was perfect.

"I'm not failing math," Kagome hissed at him, her wariness shifting into anger.

And this wasn't something he prepared himself for. Denial.

He opened his mouth but Kagome was already walking away, locker firmly slammed.

XXX

 _Princess K looking pretty pissed at those archery targets. Girl, don't shoot the messenger. ^V_

XXX

The next week and a half was spent keeping his head low but his ears open. He was down but he was not out. Surely, another plan would not be difficult to formulate. There were a few other students that could help his cause. It was just the leverage that was difficult. The Vine was only so powerful.

A part of him still held out hope that Kagome would change her mind. Another math test was coming up so surely while studying – or not studying – she would realize.

They shared the same math class but Kagome never looked his way.

XXX

 _Hmmm… Does anyone else see the little tinge of homicidal madness in Mr. Popular's eyes? No? Just me? Just me then. ^V_

XXX

Naraku was looking at him too intently again.

Naraku: the guy who had shit grades, was a dick to everyone, somehow unbearably popular. And of course, he had a thing against Inuyasha. The reasons were unknown but no matter what Inuyasha did, it always ended in a fight.

It started with a look.

Class ended like it usually did: Inuyasha left right away. Naraku and his gang were close behind. There was some name calling that he ignored, some slurs sent his way that he pretended not to hear as he continued down the hall.

But then, someone touched him.

XXX

 _Mr. Popular and Boy With No Name at it again. Not even any blood this time. Bore. ^V_

XXX

The principal stared him down. It was the second time this year he'd been in her office for fighting.

"You know," she said sternly. "Every time you're in here, I ask you for details. You never give any." It didn't matter. Inuyasha knew. Talking would only make it worse. "Mr. Morikawa and his friends always claim you instigated the fight."

This was a change in pattern. Normally it was straightforward: judgmental look, detention, dismissal.

"But this time, Mr. Taisho, someone came forward and told us a full recount of the altercation. You and I need to have a longer talk."

XXX

 _Boys will be boys. It's not their first fight but it is the first time Mr. Popular's gotten suspended over it. Trouble, N? ^V_

XXX

There would be no suspension but Inuyasha had to serve detention for fighting. He didn't know who came forward. The principal never said. All he knew was that it was another student. In his head, it didn't make sense. Inuyasha wasn't friends with anyone. He didn't know anyone. Who would come to his aid?

No one would want to.

He was fine with that, really. He didn't like talking to people or interacting all that much. People annoyed him.

But it made him wonder until his mind was a whirl of thoughts that just went round and round and round.

XXX

 _The Doctor is back in! Whoo boy, we've missed you McDreamy! ^V_

XXX

Kikyo was wearing purple today.

It was a distracting colour, enough so that Inuyasha barely paid any attention to the lesson. He was ahead of his class, further in the textbook and further in intelligence so he wasn't concerned.

It was a dark purple. Her skin was like porcelain and the colour make her look almost ethereal. Beautiful.

"Mr. Taisho, what is acid leaching?" the teacher called out irritably, disrupting his thoughts.

Inuyasha sighed. "The extraction of a solid by first dissolving it into a liquid."

His teacher looked disappointed. Kikyo turned, looked at him.

Smiled.

His answer was correct.

XXX

 _We love you cheerleaders but, really? That was a field goal, not a touchdown. ^V_

XXX

If you thought it was going to be some kind of magical moment, you were wrong.

Inuyasha stared into his locker, a little angry and a little tired. High school was in so many ways so incredibly _stupid_. The hierarchy was all wrong. If this was how real life was going to be, past high school, past post-secondary, then Inuyasha wanted out of it all right now. There was no point.

At least Naraku and his gang of morons had backed off.

He'd give them another week before they came back, as stupid as ever.

High school: Hell on Earth.

XXX

 _Rain, rain, please don't stop. Soak that white now-see-through top. Come on girls, be a little smarter. ^V_

XXX

Rain. Of fucking course.

Inuyasha leaned against the brick wall of the school, long after classes had been excused. The busses left thirty minutes ago but the storm was coming down hard. He would rather try to wait it out, see if it dissipated at all. The weather app said it should go away within the hour. Then again, the weather app was always wrong.

Suddenly, the front door of the school burst open viciously, swinging in a full arc. It startled him, big brown eyes watching as a familiar figure stomped out, frustration in every line of her body.

XXX

 _Rumour has it that Princess K isn't as perfect as she looks. But that's just a rumour. Don't worry honey, we believe in you. ^V_

XXX

Kagome stopped the moment she noticed the rain, a strangled scream echoing even with her lips sealed shut, like she was trying to hold it in. Her hands flexed at her sides. All of a sudden, she just deflated.

Inuyasha had never seen a person look so defeated before.

He kept his mouth shut and averted his gaze. Maybe she wouldn't notice him or she'd ignore him like the rest of the student body. He hoped more than ever that the rain would stop.

"Inuyasha, right?" she asked, again.

He didn't nod. She walked closer anyways.

"You have a deal."

XXX

 _Sticks and stones may break your bones but I'll always know your secrets. ^V_

XXX

Sitting in a café thirty minutes later, Inuyasha stared at Kagome Higurashi. She was, without a doubt, an odd one.

"It's simple then," she said, hands wrapped around a paper cup of hot chocolate. "We'll start to hang out, and then hang out more until it looks like we're dating. We don't tell people we are, but we hint at it–"

"Why–"

"You want to be mysterious. Trust me."

She was, according to the Vine, the Princess. Maybe she had a point.

"And you'll tutor me in secret. People will think we're making out rather than studying. Win-win."

XXX

 _Do you feel it? That strange shift in the air? Something is up at Sakura High, bitches. Keep an eye out. You know I will. ^V_

XXX

Kagome was going to get kicked off the team which was why she had been so upset the day they came to a deal. Inuyasha didn't ask but he didn't need to. She wasn't hard to read; wearing her emotions on her sleeve seemed to be a thing. She was constantly smiling at him, or watching him, or nodding along while he spoke. It was…unsettling.

She wasn't mean. Inuyasha knew this. They never talked before because their social circles – her big one with friends and his non-existent one – didn't allow for it.

But it startled him. How kind she was.

XXX

 _Magic M is at it again, trailing you-know-who. The whole thing is insane but like a good car crash, I can't look away. ^V_

XXX

The plan was to start one week after the Day of the Deal. Inuyasha didn't know how. Kagome simply told him to act as naturally as possible. It was surely a bad idea. "It won't be realistic otherwise," she had argued, licking the remnants of hot chocolate from her lips.

Now, Inuyasha slammed his locker shut, textbooks in hand as he made his way to History. There was a crowd of girls heading towards him. He stepped to the side but–

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

Kagome Higurashi, in all of her glory, touched his arm looking apologetic.

Inuyasha blinked.

She smiled.

XXX

 _Did the Princess… Did she just… Did Princess K and Boy With No Name just… Look at each other? ^V_

XXX

The next day as he walked to class, Kagome smiled at him and waved shyly, ignoring the looks from her friends. Their mouths were open, either because they were mid-speech or because it was just that shocking. Inuyasha didn't know. He'd been trying hard to ignore her, like he would any other day.

But she wasn't ignoring him, not anymore.

It was subtle. Small changes here and there. A grin. A wink. A gaze focused on him as he walked by.

Changes were in motion. The external force had come into play.

Pretty soon, they would all know his name.

XXX

 _I can't believe I'm writing this but is Princess K flirting with… I can't actually type out the words. Friends, the world is ending. ^V_

XXX

Physics wasn't his favourite class but in many ways, it truly was. Kikyo, looking as perfect as ever, sat in the middle seat of the middle row. Her dark gaze was on her textbook, eyes reading the words as the teachers droned on and on at the front of the class.

How long would it take for her to notice him? Would this plan work?

He wasn't wrong to broker the deal between himself and Kagome. It was a win-win scenario, one they could conclude without disaster for the other.

As long as Kikyo looked his way. Soon, she would.

XXX

 _I know I haven't been tweeting about much else but… Seriously. Who knew the Boy With No Name actually…had a name? ^V_

XXX

The last bell had rung ten minutes ago and Inuyasha was staring angrily into his locker. Naraku was hanging around with friends, close enough that anything could set him off but far enough away that… Well, maybe not. Inuyasha didn't hold out much hope.

"Hey." Her voice was familiar now. It was strange.

Inuyasha stared at her, the way she smiled and leaned on the locker beside him, casual as can be. He didn't know what to say. "Uh, hi."

Smooth.

Her smile got even wider and she tilted her head. "Want to get a hot chocolate with me?"

"O-kay?"

XXX

 _BREAKING: Princess K asked Boy out! He looked at her in awe (as one does) and followed her out of school (like a puppy wagging its tail). ^V_

XXX

Whistling, Kagome scrolled a bit on her phone before sliding it across the café table towards him. "News travels fast. My plan worked. See? I told you."

He hadn't ever argued but Inuyasha ignored it in favour of reading the Vine's latest tweets. They were all about him and Kagome, even without their names. By tomorrow, the entire school would be talking about it. Surely almost everyone knew.

"So I'm thinking Friday, unless you have plans?"

Inuyasha blinked, confused. "What?"

"Study date," Kagome replied, as if it was obvious.

And it was obvious. Inuyasha was just surprised. "Friday sounds good."

XXX

 _Dog Boy (formerly Boy With No Name) entered school. Princess K isn't with him. Is he smiling more than usual? Never tried to look before ^V_

XXX

What a strange sensation.

Before he even stepped into the school, there were eyes on him. The smokers at the corner. The jocks on the field. The nerds just outside the door.

Inside the school was much worse.

It was like his entrance caused an implosion. Noise stopped. Cheerleaders, goths and average nobodies simply stared. _Act natural_ , Kagome had said.

Inuyasha kept his head down and shouldered his way to class, ears straining as the whispers started to escalate like wildfire. It was like everywhere he went, no one would speak at a normal volume. Only whispers. Only secrets.

Strange.

XXX

 _Half the day has gone by and they haven't spoken yet. I'm not dying but I'm not not dying, you know? ^V_

XXX

Inuyasha was pretty sure that Kagome would find him at some point. She would lean on his locker or smile at him in the hallway or do something. Something to keep it up.

But there was nothing.

He didn't like to admit it but Inuyasha was confused. Kagome supposedly had this Big Plan laid out for them and apparently it didn't include talking to him today. He hadn't even spotted her in the halls. Was that intentional? Part of the game? The Vine was tweeting endlessly about it, comments about how this news was killing their soul.

Surprisingly, his too.

XXX

 _They didn't talk so whatever I witnessed yesterday was wrong guys. I was hallucinating. Whatever. Princess and Dog Boy are a no go ^V_

XXX

The next day was better. Or worse, depending on how one saw it. Inuyasha preferred the words annoying or irritating. It was like everything went back to normal. After the Vine's tweet last night, everyone seemed to have assumed the thing between him and Kagome was a false alarm.

He was going to strangle her.

They had no classes together yesterday but today was math. Normally she was already seated so he could glare, but today Kagome was absent.

Just before the bell, she slipped in, never looking in his direction.

Inuyasha didn't pay attention to a word in class.

XXX

 _Super S is, if described in one word, the most attractive, confusing girl ever. Did she just bring a massive boomerang to class? ^V_

XXX

He watched as she packed up her books and then leaned against her desk. Kagome looked at him and smiled, waiting.

Not everyone saw, but by the time Inuyasha got to her it was evident students were hanging back, just to witness what would happen. He raised a brow at her, a thousand questions on hold. Kagome responded with a quiet laugh and led the way out of the classroom.

"Walk me to Geography," she said.

"What was yesterday about?" he hissed, voice low.

Kagome turned, walking backwards so she could face him when she said, "Nobody likes whirlwind romances."

XXX

 _RED ALERT. IT IS HAPPENING. I AM SO CONFUSED. ^V_

XXX

Outside of the Geography classroom, Kagome leaned back on some lockers and stared at him, a tiny smile on her lips. "Come closer."

"What?"

The smile got bigger. "Pretend you like me," she whispered. The _dumbass_ at the end of that sentence was implied, he knew.

They were already close. Stepping in closer would mean– Now their shoes were practically touching. She had to look up at him to meet his eyes.

"Tonight?" she asked, loudly enough just as some classmates walked by.

"Yeah," he replied.

She left with one minute until the bell. He had to run to class.

XXX

 _I have it on very good authority that Princess K and Dog Boy are having a secret rendezvous tonight. Is it hot in here? ^V_

XXX

"So… As n goes to infinity the limit is one?"

"Here? Yes." Inuyasha tapped his pencil on her textbook. "Next."

Kagome made a face at him but moved on. Part way through, she paused. "As a heads up, we won't talk the next few days. Only waves, smiles or looks, okay?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Why?" That didn't make sense to him. Faster relationship. Faster social standing. Faster interaction with Kikyo.

"Have you ever read a love story? It needs to burn slow." Kagome shrugged. "If you want people to see you, you need to give them the opportunity to look first."

XXX

 _Mr. Popular isn't a jock but he tries to get the cheerleaders' attention. Or one particular cheerleader's attention, anyways. ^V_

XXX

Later that night, Inuyasha went back over the conversation.

They needed the opportunity to look. Stupid. His peers had always had the opportunity but never did. Popularity wasn't by merit; it was something you had or didn't have. It was, in a lot of ways, simply communication with a vast amount of people. And why would he want to talk to anyone besides Kikyo? This was for her, no one else.

But Kagome was smart and funny, math marks aside. Every other class was straight As and her archery coach loved her.

Maybe, looking and talking was important after all.

XXX

 _Princess K waved at Dog Boy. Dog Boy smirked. SMIRKED. He's kind of hot when he does that. Is this weird to notice now? ^V_

XXX

He was sitting in History when it happened: the spot beside him that was typically left open was suddenly very much taken. Inuyasha, confused, looked over into the narrow-eyed gaze of one Sango Houko.

It was oddly intimidating.

"I'm not sure what your angle is," she said, eyes getting narrower. "I don't know why you're doing what you're doing."

"What am I doing?"

"Attempting popularity." Sango tapped at her lips with her index finger. "Of all the girls to have a crush on, why Kagome?"

He let out a breath. She didn't actually know of the Deal.

"She's pretty hot."

XXX

 _There they go, walking together. Again. Seriously, does YEA ever separate? ^V_

XXX

Kagome leaned against the locker beside his, waiting until he looked at her before smiling. "We just started a new chapter in math class today."

Inuyasha turned to make sure no one was listening in. There were a few eyes on them, but not much else. "I'm aware. I'm in the _same_ class."

It seemed for a moment like she was going to roll her eyes but instead Kagome snorted, shaking her head. "That chapter terrified me."

"We'll go over it."

She took a step closer. "Oh, that won't be the only thing we discuss." Kagome winked and turned away.

XXX

 _Mr. Myoga went off on a rant – again – today. Apparently this time, he was visited by great demonic spirits. ^V_

XXX

What she wanted to discuss was coined The Simple Art of Subtly Dating. Apparently, he was lacking. First, though, was math.

"This is _awful_ ," Kagome whined. She ran her hands through her hair. "Did you know I have nightmares about this stuff?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's not that hard, you just don't understand it yet."

"Why do I need math anyways? I think teachers are lying when they say we'll need this crap when we get older."

Inuyasha almost retorted with a smartass answer. Instead he glared at her and flicked at her face with a pencil. "Next question."

XXX

 _Super S literally glared at a senior until the boy ran away. Damn girl. With great power comes great responsibility. ^V_

XXX

"Has anyone asked you if we're dating yet?" The question came out of left field, Kagome mid packing up her math textbook.

"No," he replied, eyes narrowing. Sango hadn't asked; just assumed.

"What we need is to be obvious without saying a word."But people knowing they were dating was the whole point. Inuyasha opened his mouth but Kagome laughed at him before he could speak. "I know, Inuyasha, but I've said it before: you need to be mysterious, desirable. We want people to talk about us, about you."

Inuyasha regretted his words instantly. They came out nonetheless. "How then?"

XXX

 _There goes Magic M, stumbling out of yet another closet. Like, he's hot but is he really *that* hot? ^V_

XXX

"First lesson," Kagome said, immensely pleased that she was no longer studying math and now had the opportunity to punish him. Inuyasha never knew she was sadistic but clearly. "Talking without opening your mouth."

That shouldn't be hard. Inuyasha hardly talked in school at all.

"Come here," she said, standing still a few feet before him. Inuyasha stepped forward until they were reasonably close.

"Closer."

He sighed longsuffering, but went.

Kagome was nearly pressed against his chest, dark brown eyes soft and looking upwards. "Always be this close," she murmured. Quiet. A lullaby, almost.

Inuyasha stopped himself from swaying forwards.

XXX

 _Do you ever lie awake at night and think that Princess K and Dog Boy make the oddest/more adorable pair? No? Just me? ^V_

XXX

Kagome told him Friday would be the perfect opportunity. They were studying together that night and so if they didn't speak on Thursday, they could make a _splash_. Her words. Not his.

The goal was to get people talking to him. It meant his social status would have climbed; they could start the second phase. Whatever that was.

Kagome sauntered by with her friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. Her dark chocolate eyes landed on his warmly.

"I don't get it."

Inuyasha didn't jump but it was a near thing.

Sango shook her head at him and strode away. "So weird."

XXX

 _Super S brought her boomerang again. Watch out, senior boys. She might just attack you. ^V_

XXX

Sango Houko was a queen in her own right at Sakura High. The Vine referred to her as _Super S_ though it rarely commented on her. With long hair and magenta eyes, a curvy figure and wry humour, one would think she'd be a focal point.

Somehow, Sango simply slid by. She was an athletic champion at the school, winning track competitions and making every sports team she attempted. Archery wasn't on her radar but probably only because its time was the same as basketball's.

There was no reason for her to talk to Inuyasha. None at all.

And yet.

XXX

 _Mr. Popular is at it again, chasing cheerleaders. I can't confirm but by the sounds of the giggles, that's – in fact – what's happening. ^V_

XXX

Friday morning.

Inuyasha was nervous for reasons beyond him. This meant absolutely nothing and yet. It would mean _something_.

Her locker was down a separate corridor, right beside her friends'. The three of them were there, chatting. Inuyasha went anyways, stepped in close. _Too close_.

"Morning," he murmured quietly.

Kagome twisted so that she could face him and smiled. Soft, again. Happy. What an actress. "Hey," she replied, just as quiet. A false illusion of privacy. "I'll see you in math?"

The way she was staring at him, looking _right at him_. Inuyasha exhaled, breathed out, "yeah."

It was exhilarating.

XXX

 _Jesus. Did you see those fuck-me eyes Princess was giving Dog Boy? Ho-ly shit. That's hot. ^V_

XXX

He could practically feel the looks they were giving him.

They weren't even whispering anymore. This wasn't some dirty secret. It was, in many ways, acknowledged without any proof. Were they dating? And how?

He overheard Kagome's friends, just before math class. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi must not have known he was there.

"I don't get it," Eri stated, waving her free hand around. "Like, _him_?"

"I think it's sweet," Ayumi said. "He seems nice."

Yuka scoffed. "He gets into fights all the time."

"Hojo doesn't fight. I really thought they'd end up dating," Eri continued.

Inuyasha disappeared into class.

XXX

 _What does this mean for Hunky H? Seriously. That boy's been pining since Grade 9. ^V_

XXX

As planned, Kagome didn't look at him. She smiled though as he walked by her table, eyes turned down towards her notebook. He sat down at his usual spot near the back corner, getting his textbook. No one sat beside him typically so when the chair next to him scraped along the floor, he startled.

It was a guy named Suikotsu. Inuyasha was pretty sure he had medical problems, considering he was in and out of school so often.

"Hey," Suikotsu said, giving a small nod.

Inuyasha nodded and pretended like this happened to him all the time.

It didn't.

XXX

 _McDreamy and Dog Boy exchanged math notes. This is happening people. The Rising has begun. ^V_

XXX

Strangely, it was like a switch was flipped. School felt different. Inuyasha, always calculating, couldn't decipher the equation that led to this result. His plan was working – _Kagome's_ plan was working – and the students at Sakura High reacted differently now.

Not in big ways. No one went out of their way or anything crazy. No new declarations of friendship. But there was less avoidance. Less eyes tearing away the second contact was made. No side-steps or clear ignorance.

Even Naraku seemingly backed off. Being ignored rather than poked at.

It wouldn't last, Inuyasha knew.

But it was…nice.

It was nice.

XXX

 _The Queen has spoken. He's probably a great guy and all, but Mr. Popular and her will never be a thing. Can you say DRAMA? ^V_

XXX

He was partway through eating his lunch when someone pulled back the chair across from him. Inuyasha didn't look up. No point in watching someone sit somewhere else.

"You frown a lot," Sango commented casually.

Inuyasha blinked down at his sandwich. Looked up. Frowned some more.

"Geez." Sango rolled her eyes. "Like it or not, I sit here now."

The statement was out of his mouth before he could stop. "Don't you have friends you'd rather be with?"

Sango raised a brow at him before taking a long drink of whatever was in her thermos. "No."

And that was that.

XXX

 _The Rising Continued: Super S and Dog Boy shared an intimate meal during lunch. Is she into him too? Watch out Princess. ^V_

XXX

He and Kagome… Inuyasha thought about it during class, too far ahead in his studies to worry about missing the lesson. He thought about her a lot, unfazed by it. The plan was working.

It was simple. Nothing crazy. Looks across hallways, light touches as they passed each other. They didn't sit together. They didn't do anything that read like a neon sign they were dating. But the Vine drank it up like alcohol, drunk on the wild goose chase.

Kikyo hadn't talked to him. Once or twice however, he looked up only to find her turning her gaze away.

XXX

 _Did the Doctor just…flip his table? In the middle of Home Ec? Because his sewing machine broke? Hmmmmmm. ^V_

XXX

"Second lesson," Kagome said, getting out of her chair. "The Vine's starting to slow on us. We need to shock it."

The way she looked at him had him standing up. He stared down at her, waiting. She would direct them, like always.

"Kiss me."

Inuyasha paused. No more than a moment, but enough to determine that yes, he was going to. He _wanted_ to, just to know what it was like. To kiss someone.

She shortened the gap between them. Her eyes were dark, warm pools of chocolate. Between one breath and the next, he closed the gap completely.

XXX

 _GAH. Something happened. I don't know what. And I don't know why. But my Viney senses are tingling. ^V_

XXX

At first, it was chaste. A tiny brush of lips, a swipe that could almost be a mistake. The barest pressure.

Then Kagome put her hand on his chest, fingers digging into the cotton of his shirt. It was like a searing brand, stirring him into action, to put his own hand on her back and get just that little bit closer.

The angle was better, somehow, and Inuyasha let his lips brush against hers with purpose. She opened up beautifully, ever the consequence to his catalyst.

Kagome stepped back, breathing hard, giving distance. "Yeah," she whispered. "Just like that."

XXX

 _If you tell me now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you. I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you and I will tweet about you. ^V_

XXX

By some unspoken agreement he and Kagome stayed apart after that. It made him realize how close they had become, little brushes of the hand or presses against his side while she looked over a textbook question.

Said textbook was on the tabletop, forgotten.

Inuyasha didn't want to leave. Inuyasha hadn't wanted to stop.

But.

"My parents get home from work soon," Kagome explained, voice steady. "Want to watch TV? I'm sure you could stay for dinner." She looked horrified, for a moment. Like she hadn't meant to say that.

He should go. He normally did go.

But.

He agreed.

XXX

 _LOL I'm a disaster. Tomorrow nothing's going to happen and I'll be the laughing stock of Sakura. Praying for a miracle. ^V_

XXX

The Higurashi household was incredibly, inescapably warm.

"It's so wonderful you're tutoring Kagome in math," Mama Higurashi said. Papa Higurashi just stared.

"It's not a big deal," Inuyasha replied, unsure.

Kagome's father raised an eyebrow. "And what time did you get here again?"

"Dad, _seriously_ ," Kagome muttered. "He's just a friend."

A friend who kissed her breathless not that long ago.

They ate dinner and then watched TV for an hour, sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Kagome would smile at him during the funny parts of a show, pleased.

He had missed this warmth, sitting in his chest.

XXX

 _Good morning to Sakura High's finest. Pls tell me someone's got a story I can blast. ^V_

XXX

Today was the day. The Big Shock. Kagome's words, not his. Again.

All he had to do was go to her locker and kiss her. The day was over so everyone would see. _Everyone_. That was the point. That was his plan.

But Inuyasha was uneasy, tense. There were so many people and they would all see him. See this.

Kagome was in sight, getting closer and closer with every step. But in an instant, his eyes landed on Naraku in the corner, sneering in a way that Inuyasha associated only with bloody knuckles and split lips.

Inuyasha turned around.

XXX

 _Bless up. Y and E just started fighting in the cafeteria and poor A is in the middle. YEA is BYE. Catfight, anyone? ^V_

XXX

"Want to talk about it?"

Inuyasha glared at the bleachers he was sitting on. He should have just gone home. "Not really."

Kagome hesitated a moment before sitting down, her arm pressing against his. "We don't have to."

But then Kikyo wouldn't notice him. "We do."

"We don't have to _kiss_ ," she corrected.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That wasn't the problem." It was knowing everyone would see him when all Inuyasha was used to was invisibility. "How do you deal with everyone looking at you?"

She smiled. "I ignore them for the people I want to look back at instead."

XXX

 _Why is there a gold condom wrapper on the floor outside of the gym? Where did it come from? Better yet, WHO did it come from? (Seriously, tell me). ^V_

XXX

He refused to hesitate a second time. The plan was for the end of the day, but looking at Kagome down the hall, surrounded by friends… It was now or never. He'd chicken out again, otherwise.

Inuyasha walked up to her, pushing through the girls. She smiled at him, eyes a warm brown as he approached.

 _Now_.

He stepped in close, _so close_ , and just as she breathed out a greeting he sealed his lips over hers, hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her close, _closer_.

The hallway could have exploded, raining fire and brimstone. It wouldn't have mattered.

XXX

 _GUYS OH MY GOD OH MY GOD ALSFJKJSJSKJFKES KJSEKJFKSEJFKE DID YOU SEE THEM KISS? ^V_

XXX

 _DOG BOY AND PRINCESS KISSED. OMG. OMG, BREAKING FUCKING NEWS, BITCHES. THEY'RE DATING! ^V_

XXX

 _Damn, Dog Boy can KISS. ^V_

XXX

The Vine went insane. Its Twitter feed blew up, each 280 character message a scream of _Princess K and Dog Boy_ and _did you see that kiss_ and _dating confirmed, they have to be_ and _I think I may die from this, omg, what a story_.

Inuyasha couldn't have prepared himself for this. He had an inkling because it terrified him, made him back away the first time.

But this.

For some bizarre reason, kissing Kagome broke some sort of barrier. Leveled him up. People said hi to him in the hallways.

High school dynamics were fucking weird as fuck.

XXX

 _Day 3 of Princess and Dog Boy's First Kiss: I'm still not over it. ^V_

XXX

It became a thing added on to what they were already doing. They were still separate in many ways but now, every once and a while when he walked her to class or she hung out by his locker, he'd touch her and pull her close. He'd smirk down at her, at the challenge and amusement in her eyes, and he'd kiss her.

It made him too easy.

Popularity was looking and talking. But what he forgot was that no matter what, there was always a cost. Every action had an equal and opposite reaction.

Inuyasha was supposed to be smart.

XXX

 _Damn, Magic M. Can you find somewhere better than a closet? ^V_

XXX

Kagome touched him teasingly as she walked by, the barest brush of feeling against his shirt. He was going to History, trying to make the bell when he was stopped.

Hojo, bright-eyed and jaw clenched, stood in his path. It was clearly intentional and Inuyasha was at a loss. Hojo was student president, future valedictorian and all that other boy-next-door crap. Why would he want to talk to _him_?

"I don't know what she sees in you."

Kagome, obviously. He should have seen this coming.

"You don't deserve her," Hojo continued, frustrated.

"I know," he answered. So much for smart.

XXX

 _Hunky: You don't deserve her. Dog Boy: I know. CAN YOU SAY DRAMA? ^V_

XXX

The last thing he wanted to do was punch out the student president. Kagome would probably be mad. There were a few people around, all staring.

Hojo stepped closer. "I know what you're doing and it's terrible." He lifted his hand up. Inuyasha prepared for a fight.

"Hey man." A guy – Miroku was his name, Inuyasha thought – stepped between them. "Relax. Go to class."

For a second, Hojo looked mad. It quickly shifted to horrified. They had an audience.

He stormed off and Inuyasha watched him go. "Thanks."

"It's cool." Miroku held out for a fist-bump, tapped and disappeared.

Fuck.

XXX

 _Hunky H or Hunky Hulk? He almost raged on Dog Boy. About what? Princess K, of course. ^V_

XXX

Sango wasn't impressed. "Would you have punched him?"

Inuyasha scowled. "No! I don't want to fight the guy. I rather not fight anyone."

"Why not?"

The question threw him. "Because I'm not a dick?"

Shrugging, Sango took a bite out of her grilled cheese sandwich. She shook her head, narrowing her eyes at him. She was always moving. "You seem like one though. You're literally always frowning. It's like Resting Bitch Face. It _is_ Resting Bitch Face."

Inuyasha glared at her and chose not to answer.

"It's okay, I'll still sit here."

"Again, I have no idea why."

She grinned.

XXX

 _Super S just gave Hunky the dirtiest look. She and Dog Boy may not be a Thing but clearly she's protective of her favourite puppy. ^V_

XXX

"Seriously, she'd talk to you if you initiate," Kagome explained, poking at him with her toe on the couch. Her parents were in the kitchen, drinking coffee. "Why don't you just say hi?"

Say hi? To Kikyo? Without a plan? Inuyasha grimaced.

"Do you really like her this much?" Kagome asked. "I mean, if you're going to wait for her to talk to you, then what's the point? Shouldn't you like someone that – I don't know – likes you for who you are?"

Inuyasha snorted. "You were forced to like me."

"I still don't like you," she countered, smiling too wide.

XXX

 _YEA cried today at their lockers. Apparently, they've made up. God, get a room. ^V_

XXX

"It's C."

"D."

"You're lying."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Holy crap, this woman. "No, I'm not. Work out the math again."

"No," Kagome whined, dramatically hitting her head on the table. "No, I rather curl up in a ball and die." So dramatic. "Hey! There's the Holiday Dance for charity going on in December. We're going."

"What?"

Kagome smiled at him, all pleased with herself. "We're going to the dance. Make a scene, make some people jealous. You know, the usual high school shenanigans."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't dance."

"I don't do math, and yet."

"I hate you."

XXX

 _Dog Boy was seen daydreaming in class. Whatcha thinking about? Is a certain Princess going to rub your belly soon? I'd pay to see that. ^V_

XXX

Eventually, it was all going to come out. Inuyasha had really just hoped it hadn't been because of _him_.

"I hate her," Inuyasha droned. He was checking a text from Kagome, a request to see her after school for some cuddling. Something to appease the masses. They were also discussing the dance, which he was trying really hard to not think about.

"Who?" Sango asked.

He answered as he tried to think of a response, distracted. "Kagome."

"Why?"

"This dance."

"Going to show off your girlfriend, huh?"

"I wouldn't do that even if she _was_ my girlfriend." Oh.

Oh crap.

* * *

 **Part II will be posted soon. Feedback is love.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!**

 **Love, Witchy**


	2. Part II

**Author's Note: Day 5 of the 12 Days of Witchyness! Thank you so much for all of the support and love. The next 7 days are going to suck but I am going to complete this thing, you mark my words.**

* * *

 **Not Much Longer Would You Be Mine**

 **Part II of II**

* * *

 _Aaannnnnddddd the Doctor is out. Some sort of scene in the library. Know more about it? Tweet at me, bitches. ^V_

XXX

"What?"

"What?"

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Even if she _was_ your girlfriend," she stated slowly, drawing out the words, "but she _is_ your girlfriend. Right?"

Panicking, Inuyasha nodded. _So stupid_. "I was distracted–"

"Now it makes sense," Sango interrupted, pointing at him aggressively with a carrot from her lunch. "You and Kagome are dating for some sort of hair-brained scheme. Like what?"

"What?"

"Stop saying that," Sango scoffed. "Tell me the plan."

"There's no plan. Kagome's my girlfriend."

"Liar. What is she getting out of it? You get popularity and she gets…?"

Inuyasha sighed and told her everything.

XXX

 _Something must be in the air. The Queen left mid-football game. No reason why. Cheerleaders are doomed for the rest of the evening. ^V_

XXX

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. Again. Third time in five minutes. "I need to get to class," she muttered.

Glaring at her, Inuyasha jammed his fingers into her hips, into the softness of her stomach, making her squirm. "One minute more."

"Fine." Her dark brown eyes were not amused. It made him uneasy, stomach flipping over on itself for no apparent reason. It got worse the second that Kikyo came into view.

"You can go," he said and then pulled her in to kiss her, lingering over her soft lips. So soft.

"Gee, thanks Romeo." Kagome didn't wave goodbye.

XXX

 _A little PDA for Dog Boy and Princess. At first they were cute but now they're just FREAKING ADORABLE. ^V_

XXX

He knew Kikyo saw them kiss. Realistically, this was the moment that mattered. If nothing came of it then the whole plan was pointless, like Kagome had stated before.

Inuyasha almost ran back out of the classroom when he realized Kikyo was sitting at the neighbouring table he always sat at. "Uh."

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. He needed to _talk_.

Class started. They didn't speak the entire time. At the end, Kikyo smiled at him, a tiny little thing. "Kagome has archery on Tuesdays, right? Want to study for physics then?"

XXX

 _Magic M may not be so magic. He got into a heated conversation with a certain someone today. Romance troubles, M? ^V_

XXX

It worked.

"You realize that Kikyo is willing to steal another girl's man, right?" Sango asked, unimpressed. Par for the course. She was never impressed by him.

"We're not actually dating."

"She doesn't know that."

"Semantics," Inuyasha argued. "The plan's working."

Sango pretended to throw up. "You're gross. What is it with guys and bending the rules of cheating for _semantics_?" She was glaring but Inuyasha realized that it wasn't…at him.

Looking over his shoulder, Inuyasha saw Miroku speaking with some girl. "I feel like we're having two conversations."

"Nope," she replied.

"Talk to him."

"No thanks. I have pride."

XXX

 _Hunky H is wearing a sweater vest today. People of Sakura: swooning commences now. ^V_

XXX

If Kikyo was jealous over Kagome, then he had to make her _more jealous_.

Sango's scoff rang in his ears.

It was that time where Kagome walked by him in the hall. Kikyo also, occasionally, walked by. Chances were small but–

Kagome smiled at him but instead of passing her, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and spun her to face him. She squealed a little, unprepared, but before she could protest he kissed her soundly. He could feel the moment she sighed into it, body swaying into his.

When he pulled back, he looked around. Sure enough, there was Kikyo.

Perfect.

XXX

 _YukaH2 I don't care if you don't like them. I'm shipping Dogcess until the very end. ^V_

XXX

"What was…?" Kagome blinked up at him, hands clenching his sweater. She noticed his lack of focus and turned her head slightly, just enough to figure it out.

"She wants to study for physics," Inuyasha said, overwhelmingly pleased. He smirked down at her. "You're a genius."

There was a pause and Kagome blinked. One second she was blank and the next, all smiles. "That's great! I told you it would." Immediately she detached herself and took a few steps backwards. "So… Awesome. Bye!"

Inuyasha frowned, a little confused because that was strange. Even for her. Whatever.

The plan had worked.

XXX

 _Yes, I'm aware Dogcess sounds really gross. Just... Let it be. Vines make mistakes too, you know. ^V_

XXX

Tuesday came along, too quickly and not quickly enough. Inuyasha felt like a live wire, amped up and sparking.

"You made it," Kikyo said in greeting the moment he appeared at a small table near the back. It was completely empty save for the librarian, tapping away at his computer.

Inuyasha shrugged and then promptly hated himself for it. "Uh, yeah. How are you?"

"Good. Honestly, I'm hating this latest chapter," she replied, giving that tiny smile before looking at her textbook.

"Did you…need help?" That was safe.

Shaking her head, Kikyo gestured for him to sit down. "Just company."

XXX

 _BREAKING: Mr. Popular was caught making out with Spidergirl under the bleachers. WHAT EVEN IS HAPPENING? ^V_

XXX

Inuyasha should have known that the easiness of the past couple weeks wouldn't last. Life had to balance. Kagome plus Kikyo plus friends equalled to Naraku and fighting and _stupidity_.

"What?" Naraku sneered, shoving him hard again into the lockers. "Did you think you were too good now that you have a girlfriend to get beat? Fuck you. You're still a disgusting piece of useless shit."

Inuyasha would really like to know what he did to piss Naraku off.

"Your girlfriend isn't going to protect you now." He swings.

"Go fuck yourself," Inuyasha spits, blood in his mouth. He retaliates.

XXX

 _FIGHT IN THE LOBBY. DOG BOY VS POPULAR. Who's going to win? My money's on Dog Boy. ^V_

XXX

There was video, this time.

The principal looked at him, mouth in a tight, firm line. "This can't continue happening," she said, tapping at her computer screen. Someone sent in the video but Inuyasha didn't know who.

It was almost like someone was looking out for him.

"I wish," the principal started, "that evidence of Mr. Morikawa targeting you had been brought to my attention earlier in the year. Regardless, there is a no-fighting policy here. You've had multiple strikes. Three day suspension. Now, where is your brother? He's your emergency contact but he's not responding."

Inuyasha snorted. "Good luck."

XXX

 _Princess looking clearly distraught. Even started yelling at YEA. So much drama all the time. This school is literally the worst. (I LOVE IT). ^V_

XXX

There was a knock coming from his front door. At first he chose to ignore it but the knocking simply continued.

"Jeez," Kagome complained, pushing past him the second he opened the door. "Way to take a billion years."

Inuyasha frowned. It was almost ten in the morning. "You should be at school."

"So should you but Naraku's a massive dickbag."

That meant– "You're skipping?"

Kagome shrugged like it was nothing, taking off her coat and dropping her backpack to the floor. "TV? Video games? Movie? Tell me you have popcorn."

He didn't have popcorn. Kagome kindly forgave him anyways.

XXX

 _Hm. A certain royal member isn't at school today. Hmmmm. I wonder where they could be? ^V_

XXX

"Why did you come here?" Inuyasha asked. He had been thinking of the question, over and over in his mind. He had flipped it this way and that, trying to determine why Kagome would want to willingly spend time together. They were… Friends would be a strong word.

Kagome looked at him as if she was trying to read him.

"We don't hang out unless we study. Unless there's something I don't know about…"

"I wanted to originally. Now, not so much," she answered, slowly, as if crafting the sentence word by word.

Inuyasha shrugged, turning back to the TV.

XXX

 _You all suck. One fight and everyone is on their best behaviour? Today's report is that Mr. Myoga talked about aliens. During a civics lesson. Fascinating. ^V_

XXX

The moment he saw him, Inuyasha registered that this was something he should have expected. For a second, he wondered if he could escape unseen.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, hand in the air. As if Inuyasha hadn't already noticed. Maybe Miroku knew what he was thinking.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Did you know Sango has a heart of ice?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm not fawning all over–"

"You wound me! Inuyasha, come on, you've noticed."

And so it went on. It felt…right.

He didn't mean to but his eyes went to Kagome.

Nothing, he told himself, was missing.

XXX

 _The Queen complimented Dog Boy on his choice of shirts in a class today. Does that make Dog Boy a King now? ^V_

XXX

It was like Kagome was overcompensating for something. Inuyasha couldn't figure it out.

"Third lesson," she said, grinning.

"No."

"Oh _yes_ ," she pressed, pushing into his space on the couch. She had invited him over to study, after days of… Well, not radio silence. But strangeness. "Up."

Inuyasha knew there was no stopping her and frankly, she seemed so happy he didn't want to. He got up and stepped into her space, letting her hands settle on his shoulders. They rocked side to side.

"Like you want me," she whispered. She was already so close.

So he kissed her, soundly.

XXX

 _The Holiday Dance is coming up quick. I've heard rumours of who is going with who but please, Sakura High, tell me more. ^V_

XXX

It was like something lit a fire within him, a flame getting further and further out of control. Kagome parted her lips and just like that he was lost licking inside. Her hands gripped his shoulders, tight and tightening with every brush of their bodies.

He wanted to press her against something, against him. He wanted to tear at her clothes and see if that flush on her cheeks went all the way down.

But this was Kagome. It wasn't–

Inuyasha pushed away, watching her dark eyes flutter open. This couldn't be happening.

"I– I can't."

And he ran away.

XXX

 _Spidergirl isn't as subtle as she thinks she is. That red lipstick? It gets all over whoever she kisses. And that person is NOT Mr. Popular. Romance is dead. ^V_

XXX

He said it before and he'd say it again: Kagome was quite the actress.

Nothing had changed at school. She still gave him looks; touched him when he passed. She went to his locker and smiled at him sweetly. For anyone else's eyes, they were the exact same couple. But it wasn't real. It wasn't the same.

Arguably, none of it was real.

Inuyasha knew none of it _had been_ real.

But.

Things had changed. Shifted. Without him realizing, his actions created a reaction that didn't fit the equation he'd planned out.

He was confused, irritated. He missed her, too.

XXX

 _Well, romance isn't DEAD. There's still Dogcess (I'm SORRY but what do you want me to do? Nicknames are nicknames). ^V_

XXX

Tuesdays were usually easy. But today, in the library with Kikyo, he was mad. His jaw was clenched and his hands sometimes shook. He didn't know what to do.

Kikyo was beside him, the same beautiful, graceful being she always was. When she looked up and caught his eye, she reached over to touch his shoulder. "You okay?"

She treated him like everyone else, now. Their study sessions were friendly, a slow get-to-know-you. But never intimate. Nothing like kissing Kagome. Nothing like _being_ with–

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Tired."

A loud shuffle against the bookshelf distracted him, but Inuyasha saw nothing.

XXX

 _BREAKING: The Queen was seen canoodling with Dog Boy in the stacks last night. What will our dear Princess think? DID I JINX TRUE LOVE? ^V_

XXX

The moment the tweet went out, Inuyasha felt dread. Not happiness. Not elation. Dread.

 _Kagome_.

He hadn't actually cheated but this seemed… This wasn't right. The plan was to break-up and then start something with Kikyo. Not–

"Hey," Kagome said, breaking his thoughts as she leaned against his locker. "Last night went well?"

Inuyasha blinked, stared at her. She didn't look mad or irritated. She simply looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"This is good," she continued. "We'll break-up today – nothing public – and tomorrow we won't hang out. Easy." Kagome smiled and it was _wrong_. "You should be happy."

XXX

 _It's official. Dog Boy and Princess K are no more. Did our Royal Highness tear them apart? We can't wait to see the Queen and Princess in the same room together… ^V_

XXX

He wasn't happy. The entire week had been hell. Kagome not being there just made everything worse. Worse than before, when he was unnoticed completely.

The following Tuesday he waited in the library. Kikyo came, frowning. "I've tried to talk to her but Kagome's avoiding me," she said, disappointed. "You told her, right? What actually happened?" Kikyo was _upset_. "We just hang out until archery's done and you can see her after."

 _I never saw her after_ , he wanted to say. Why did Kikyo even care? But he was too exhausted to understand it.

All he could do was shrug.

XXX

 _I literally hate myself. I jinxed the only real love in this entire godforsaken place. UGH. What have I become? ^V_

XXX

The commotion in the hall was far too familiar. Before he could process why, he was rushing through the gathering crowd. There was Kagome, toe-to-toe with the worst person he knew.

"Cheated on by the most fucking pathetic loser here. What does that make you, some desperate, nagging bitch?"

"Back off, asshole," Kagome snapped but there was an expression on her face, a fear that took her away from the usual girl who would put Naraku in his place.

Inuyasha had caused that.

Then, Naraku grabbed her.

He didn't think. He didn't stop. Inuyasha attacked him until he saw red.

XXX

 _BREAKING: Dog Boy and Mr. Popular at it again, this time over Princess. DETAILS PEOPLE, PLEASE! ^V_

XXX

Suspension. His last warning before expulsion. Kagome had vouched for him, had said without him stepping in Naraku was going to hurt her. More. There were bruises on her arm.

It was enough to make him want to attack Naraku all over again.

"You're lucky his family doesn't press charges," the principal continued, harsh. There was a twist to her mouth, something she wasn't sharing. "But they won't be. Mr. Morikawa has been expelled, however. Therefore, I expect this behaviour to end."

Inuyasha left the office, desperate to find Kagome. She wasn't anywhere though.

The avoidance was deserved, but damn.

XXX

 _Did you see all the blood on the floor? Dog Boy lost it. Fighting is bad, my friends. Everyone needs to chill out today, don't you think? ^V_

XXX

Out of school as he was, there was nothing to do but _think_. Normally, Inuyasha was calculated, seeing the steps until the end goal. Recently, that had all been thrown out the window. Something about Kagome made him just _act_ , throw out logic and leap before looking. Like the way he impulsively kissed her and pulled her close, or leapt into the fight and beat Naraku until his hand was bloody.

He sent her text messages. He called her.

Nothing.

It infuriated him, like nothing else he'd ever felt before. For the next few days, he refused to reach out.

XXX

 _Sakura High has been quiet. Normally, I'd hate this sort of thing but… Maybe it's not so bad. ^V_

XXX

And then he realized he was stupid. Really stupid.

And then he realized that _that_ realization made him do something even more stupid.

Inuyasha looked up at the darkening sky, wondering for the tenth time already why he was standing here. Her family could be home – there was a car in the driveway – but there didn't appear to be any lights on.

He knocked on the front door anyways, feeling stupid. If she wasn't answering his phone calls or text messages, she sure as hell wasn't going to answer the front door. Besides, it didn't seem like anyone was home.

XXX

 _Dog Boy looks…miserable. Puppy eyes and everything. Damn. Anyone want to cheer him up? ^V_

XXX

School was worse, if anything. Kagome was _nowhere_.

"It's like she's disappeared completely," Inuyasha groaned, not even stabbing Miroku with a fork when he stole a fry. "I don't understand. I just want to talk to her."

Sango looked at Miroku and then rolled her eyes. "Look. You fucked up. You fell in love with Kagome without even knowing it and now, you've lost her. And how's your plan even looking? You haven't mentioned Kikyo once."

Inuyasha stared at her, shocked and a little horrified.

"That good, huh," Sango finished, unimpressed as she munched on a big leaf of lettuce.

XXX

 _The Doctor is looking particularly nice today. Big date, sugar? ^V_

XXX

His friends were absolutely no help. If anything, Miroku and Sango seemed to love rubbing it in how he felt for Kagome. It was ridiculous and annoying and _irritating_ , because Inuyasha wasn't sure if what he felt for Kagome was actually love. Maybe just infatuation.

But Sango was right on one thing, at the very least. Kikyo hadn't crossed his mind in well over a week. He didn't even try to be anything other than friendly during their study sessions at the library.

He'd been blindsided. Kagome had become his whole world while he had stubbornly thought it wasn't true.

XXX

 _Do any of us actually know the real reason Super S has a massive, six foot tall boomerang? And, better yet, why she brings it to school? No? Okay then. ^V_

XXX

What shocked him most was that despite the Kagome-sized hole in his life, his social status didn't aggressively change. Sure, some people avoided him – particularly Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. However, other girls approached him now, giving him looks.

Recently, Kagome started coming back to math class, pointedly refusing to look anywhere but at her table. Inuyasha didn't want to make a scene so he sat down, hoping to catch her after. Suikotsu came to sit beside him, like he usually did. It was a strange routine.

"Hey man," Suikotsu greeted.

Inuyasha waved, trying to hide the fact he wasn't pining.

XXX

 _There are two people making out in the janitor's closet by Watanabe's classroom. Do I even want to know who? Ew. ^V_

XXX

"I'm sorry."

Inuyasha looked up from his textbook. Kikyo wasn't looking at him but she clearly wasn't working through the physics problems their teacher assigned. "What?"

There was a pause. "That you couldn't fix things with Kagome," she finally said. "That you split up over, well, _me_." She looked horrified at that.

"We didn't break up because of you," he explained, guilty that she was taking it on herself. It was his fault, not hers.

"Still. I knew you helped Kagome with math and physics isn't my strongest mark. But Suikotsu and I haven't told anyone we're dating–"

"What?"

XXX

 _Yet another appearance of a mysterious gold condom wrapper. It's casually sitting on the bleachers by the football field. Lovely. ^V_

XXX

Kikyo had been dating Suikotsu for months. Suikotsu had track the exact same time Kagome had archery. On Tuesdays. Kikyo invited him because a) he was good at physics and b) her boyfriend and Inuyasha's girlfriend had athletic extra-curricular programs _at the same time_.

Suikotsu noticed Kagome's increasing math marks; put two and two together. Mentioned it to Kikyo casually one day and so she thought that maybe it would be a good idea. They could hang out as friends before meeting their significant others after practice.

Which he hadn't been doing. Because of the whole fake-relationship thing.

Well then.

XXX

 _Is that… Is that Mirror Mirror with bright red lipstick...on her collarbone? ^V_

XXX

Kagome practically knocked people over to get out of the classroom first. Inuyasha would have been insulted if guilt didn't outweigh everything. He had kissed her and _ran._ He had the entire school believing he cheated on her with Kikyo.

He may or may not have knocked someone into a table following her.

"Kagome," he called, not caring about the students already out in the hall. He watched her tense, watched her steps slow so that he could catch up. "Hey," he started, turning to face her.

"I can't," she whispered, eyes anywhere but on his face.

"Kagome–"

"Later. _Please_."

XXX

 _Dog Boy RAN after Princess K. He looks like dog poop and she looks as beautiful as ever. But a sad beautiful. My heart hurts. ^V_

XXX

Later didn't happen. Their class had been rowdy and the teacher was angry enough to keep them after the bell, making sure they were well aware of their homework and upcoming assignment. Inuyasha was positive a pop quiz would come around in the next day or two.

It made him late going to her locker and by the time he arrived, Kagome was already gone.

"Fuck," he whispered, frustrated. He had to do something. He had to talk to her _somehow_.

He sent a message to Kagome: _Ogata kept me late, sorry. Tomorrow?_

Then, desperate, he messaged Sango: _Help me._

XXX

 _HOLY SHIT THE DOCTOR JUST KISSED THE QUEEN AFTER SCHOOL AND I THINK A PART OF ME HAS ASCENDED. ^V_

XXX

Popularity was two things: looking and talking. Inuyasha didn't need to be popular and yet, it was popularity that got him into this mess. His initial equation led to a result of Inuyasha with Kikyo, and popularity was necessary to achieve it. But over time, the equation changed all without him noticing.

And popularity ended up being the downfall. If no one cared about him or Kikyo, the whole cheating thing wouldn't have happened.

"Still doesn't make you a saint," Sango said pointedly. "You still had your head stuck in your ass the whole time."

Inuyasha sighed.

Miroku nodded. "Truth."

XXX

 _Still not over the DoctorQueen kiss. Now all I need is a little Dogcess in my life. ^V_

XXX

Watching Kagome walk down the hall, further and further away from him, Inuyasha was torn. A part of him wanted to pull her aside, gazes be damned, and just _talk_ to her. Yell, if he had to. Anything to get her attention. That dark-eyed focus. Some sort of reaction that wasn't tense or pleading or closed off.

But Inuyasha wasn't stupid. He knew that what got him into this mess wasn't going to help him. He needed the opposite. He needed the two of them – alone from prying eyes – in order to talk to her, explain.

He'd have to wait.

XXX

 _I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined. I check it once, then I check it twice – oh! ^V_

XXX

The dance was in two days.

Inuyasha was irritated with everyone and everything. Math was… _horrible_. Kagome wouldn't look at him, no matter what he did. Often he'd stay later, trying to see if he could talk to her at her locker before archery. She was never there.

It made him feel sick, that it was _that bad_.

 _I'm sorry_ , he sent in a text. The same thing he'd messaged dozens of times already, over the course of a week. It had been a few days though and this… It felt right.

There was no response. Honestly, he didn't expect one.

XXX

 _Word has it that the Dance Committee has epically failed on decorations. And a DJ. And, well, everything. Prove me wrong, please. ^V_

XXX

"Inuyasha," Miroku greeted, grabbing onto his shoulder to stop him. "Hey, hold on."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, a bit confused but completely exhausted. This thing with Kagome was slowly eating at him, bit by bit.

His friend pulled them both to the side of the hall, leaning against ugly green lockers while the rest of the population rushed by to make the busses. "Today is Tuesday."

"Yeah, and?"

"And any extra-curricular practices are ending early today, because the student committee needs to start setting up for the dance on Thursday."

"This early?"

Miroku shrugged. "But you know what this means, right?"

XXX

 _I guess that if I tweet song lyrics at all, it should be Mariah's top fire hit: All I Want for Christmas is You. Because that's it. That's literally the only good song she has. ^V_

XXX

Inuyasha knew exactly what that meant.

 _What do I do?_ He sent the text to Sango, trying not to panic.

Seconds later, his phone rang. "Leave the hallway now."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, incredulous. "Did you not read my texts?"

"Kagome knows you go to her locker. Which means she's no idiot, and she sure as hell isn't going there."

He'd wait outside the gym but then everyone would see. The opposite of what he wanted. "So…?"

Sango sighed. "Wait somewhere less obvious. Where you can talk, or make a plan to talk."

Inuyasha blinked, thinking. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, okay."

XXX

 _Is that Dog Boy lurking around the school still? This late? Me thinks something is upeth. ^V_

XXX

It wasn't the best plan but Inuyasha's plans this year had failed at every turn. Luck was his only option. Given how the clouds were looking, Inuyasha wasn't hoping for much.

Miroku hadn't said how long practices would go. Inuyasha leaned against the brick, waiting. Eventually, students filtered out – different clubs, different outfits. So many people leaving, the school doors opening and closing; none of them ever presented Kagome.

The sky continued to darken but he waited. He didn't leave, even as the hours passed by. The rain fell down, just beyond the doors.

And then Kagome, alone, stepped out.

XXX

 _My Viney senses are tingling. ^V_

XXX

She looked at the rain falling down and sighed. It was the sigh of someone exhausted. Inuyasha knew the feeling.

"Kagome," he said quietly.

For the first time in a while, she looked at him. "Hi," she murmured. She gestured towards the rain falling down, exactly like when they made the deal to 'date' those months ago. "Planned this, did you?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Who knew if you became this desperate, you could control the weather?"

She shook her head, a tiny smile on her face. "I liked you, a lot. I didn't plan for that but I'm not sorry either."

XXX

 _I really need to learn how to read lips. This is ridiculous. ^V_

XXX

He'd known but never let himself really believe. The confirmation coming from her lips was _so good_ , it was a feeling of rightness better than any glance of Kikyo's. He'd been so stupid to not notice.

"I fucked up," he said, staying against the brick. Not taking a step forward in case it would make her run. "I…didn't believe it, at the time. You acted so well and it didn't even process that you would–" He stopped, paused. This wasn't making sense.

"You had your sights on Kikyo."

"But I didn't feel anything," he corrected. "Not like with you."

XXX

 _Dog Boy and Princess are talking. DOG BOY AND PRINCESS ARE TALKING. Be still, my poor bisexual beating heart. ^V_

XXX

She laughed, but it wasn't lighthearted. Kagome shook her head and looked away, out at the rain. "Kikyo's with Suikotsu so now that you don't have a shot, you're left with me. And it felt good, and you want to keep that feeling. It's selfish and I can't– I actually _really_ like you. It was the worst day ever when I found out, when you kissed me and I realized it had nothing to do with me at all because Kikyo was nearby."

Inuyasha shook his head but he couldn't deny it. He _had_ done that.

"I won't be second-choice."

XXX

 _I am literally thrumming with energy. What are they saying? DO NOT – I REPEAT – DO NOT INTERRUPT THEM. LET ME HAVE THIS PLEASE. ^V_

XXX

She took a step into the rain. Inuyasha had never felt more desperate than in that moment. It was the knowledge that after this, there was no going back. There would be no fixing.

"Kagome, _shit_ , wait," Inuyasha called out, following her even though the rain was cold and wet. "I fucked up. I– There is literally nothing for me to say other than I was wrong and I _messed up_. And you're right. You shouldn't be a second-choice."

She stopped and looked at the sky.

"But please give me another chance to do what I should've done all along."

XXX

 _IT'S STARTING TO LOOK A LOT LIKE THE NOTEBOOK. I CAN'T WITH THIS. ^V_

XXX

"It's not that easy," she replied eventually, brown eyes still on the overcast sky. The rain soaked her face and hair.

"It's not," Inuyasha admitted, taking a step closer. She didn't move, didn't tell him to stop. She finally looked back at him, an expression on her face he knew too well. "I know. I'm so sorry, Kagome."

She looked back at the sky before sighing and shaking her head. Inuyasha was about to open his mouth but then she stepped forward, closing the distance. Her lips pressed gently against his for the barest of seconds. "Let's go somewhere dry."

XXX

 _SKAJTEKAGAKLJGAKLGNAEKLGJKLEGJKLEJKEAJKLENKLNAEKL A KISSSSSSSSSS! ^V_

XXX

Forgiven, but not forgotten.

Inuyasha knew he had a lot of goddamn work to do to try and make his stupidity a lot less memorable. They had gone to the coffee shop like they had when they made all the dumb plans in the first place and talked it out. Well, stared it out. Inuyasha wasn't a huge talker and Kagome was unusually quiet.

"I can't help you," Sango explained, rolling her eyes. "Kagome and I aren't best friends."

"Then become her friend," he hissed back. But this was on him. He needed a new plan. A _better plan_.

Crap.

XXX

 _So I'm confused? Because I saw them kiss last night and leave together? But? They're not together? Why? ^V_

XXX

He passed her in the hall. It shouldn't have been revolutionary but it was, for the most part. Kagome had been avoiding him the whole time so seeing her was… It was good.

Inuyasha could feel his lips quirking upwards as he walked by her. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi glared at him but it meant nothing at all when Kagome just gave him an exasperated look. He was pretty sure it was fond though, so he'd take it.

There was no light touch. No passing kiss.

But Inuyasha was going to change that. He would.

Tomorrow. He had a plan.

XXX

 _Does everyone have their dancing shoes on because I DO BITCHES. ^V_

XXX

In math class, Inuyasha purposely didn't chase after Kagome. He wanted to give her space. In many ways, it was like the beginning all over again.

It was dark outside, the air brisk for the holidays. They rarely saw snow but he needed a jacket to protect against the chill. Kagome was in her house; the dance was something she called off at the coffee shop. Too many eyes. Popularity: looking and talking. Something neither of them needed.

He gently tossed a pebble at her second-story window. Waited a moment, then tossed another. This was his chance.

The window opened.

XXX

 _Twenty minutes into the dance and already a girl's outfit has been ruined. Ladies, please. ^V_

XXX

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sounded confused. "What are–"

"Come down," he hissed, eyeing the back door warily. "Please?"

She stared at him, lips a thin line. "It's cold."

Holding up a blanket, Inuyasha smirked. "But I'm prepared."

With a huff, Kagome closed her window. It took a few minutes, but eventually she was quietly sneaking outside, shutting the back door incredibly slowly. She walked out to where he was hiding, jacket tight around her. "What are you doing?"

He wrapped the blanket around her, then fiddled with his phone. Turned the song on. He held out his hands. "Dance with me?"

XXX

 _Magic M isn't at the dance which is…weird. This is usually a thing for him. Dancing with pretty much every girl. Making out with them too. ^V_

XXX

"Really?" Kagome asked, standing still.

Inuyasha nodded. "Without anyone around. Just you and me." The song continued to play, a slow one that probably played at every wedding this past summer. Still. It expressed what was important and _this_ was important.

Slowly, Kagome stepped into him, hands fisted in the blanket and wrapping around his neck. "Why dance with me?"

"Because I want to," he admitted, leaning his head to look her in the eye. "This whole time we did things for other people. I wanted to do something for you and me."

"That's sappy."

"No it's not."

Kagome grinned.

XXX

 _Is that Mr. Popular sneaking into the Holiday Dance? SECURITY. ^V_

XXX

One song bled into another, then another. The two danced, slowly drifting closer as the night air grew colder. He'd have to let her go soon but Inuyasha was enjoying the darkness, the quiet moment of the night.

"You didn't have to do this," Kagome said eventually. "But I appreciate it."

"I wanted–" Inuyasha paused, tried again. This had to make sense for once in his life. "I care about you. I was wrong but you're important to me. I–" _I really like you. I want to keep you. I'd like to kiss you._ "It's not for popularity."

XXX

 _According to my sources, the fruit punch is spiked. Countdown begins until this whole thing is shut down. ^V_

XXX

Popularity was looking and talking. This was the exact opposite. This was awful dancing in a backyard with Ed Sheeran singing out of an iPhone speaker.

"If you want, we could do what Kikyo and Suikotsu did," Inuyasha added. "Keep it quiet."

Kagome nodded a little, still watching him curiously. They danced for a chorus until she suddenly stopped moving, body tense. "No."

"No?"

"No, I want to _be_ with you. I've never cared about the Vine. It would suck if we couldn't talk. It _has_ sucked."

Inuyasha felt his lips turn up. "Will you be my _real_ girlfriend, then?"

XXX

 _Bye bye Holiday Dance. The teachers have found out and you can bet that security feed will be checked. Well, it was good while it lasted. ^V_

XXX

Inuyasha entered the school like he did every other day. There were a few hellos and a few smiles, but he didn't stop on his way to his locker. Exchanging his books, he had to stop himself from smiling when a familiar person leaned against the locker beside his.

Finished, he looked at Kagome, standing there with a soft smile. "Morning."

"Good morning," she murmured. "Do you know how tired I am? Some jerk kept me up to dance outside in the cold."

There was no good response so Inuyasha leaned forward, brushed his lips against hers. "What a dick."

XXX

 _Here I am, sad that holiday dances are on Thursdays so I have to go to school Friday bUT IT'S OKAY BECAUSE DOGCESS IS BACK IN ACTION. ^V_

XXX

"You blew up the Vine again," Sango sighed. "It needs to chill."

Miroku nodded, face stuffed with food.

"It'll calm down." Inuyasha shrugged, leaning further back in his chair. The cafeteria was packed but if he looked over he'd see– He frowned. Where was Kagome?

"Hey." Inuyasha jerked a little, sitting up only to find Kagome right beside him. Her smile was far too fond.

"Uh."

Ignoring him, Kagome turned to his friends. "How are you guys?"

As they all started to talk, Inuyasha just sat back at watched. Because this was it. This was the feeling. This was perfection.

XXX

 _What do you think, Sakura High? Is Dog Boy and Princess holding hands the cutest thing we've witnessed this year? ^V_

XXX

"This is awkward."

"No, it's not."

"You're lying."

"Okay, fine. It's a little uncomfortable."

Inuyasha scoffed. "A little?"

"I don't know why they're staring." Kagome frowned. "Did you check the Vine?"

"I'd rather not."

Kagome sighed and stopped a few feet away from her Geography classroom, leaning against a locker. "Maybe it's because they're shocked you're walking me to class."

"I always walked you to class."

"Not always."

Inuyasha raised a brow, a smirk playing on his lips. "Fake boyfriend Inuyasha wasn't as good as the real thing."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome couldn't help but laugh. She kissed him quiet.

XXX

 _Is it just me, or is Magic M losing his magic touch? Haven't seen him with a new girl in a long time. What's wrong, M? Performance issues? ^V_

XXX

"Ugh," Kagome groaned. "I hate you."

"No you don't," Inuyasha replied, tapping his pencil on the notebook. "Come on, the test is tomorrow. We have a lot of catching up to do."

" _We have a lot of catching up to do_ ," she mocked, voice high-pitched. Inuyasha would've been insulted, but considering they had already been studying for an hour, he didn't blame her.

"How about a reward system?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Go on."

"You're not stupid," Inuyasha stated. "You know what that means. Now, do the next question."

"Still hate you."

"Lies."

Her eyes softened, fond. "Yeah, you're right."

XXX

 _I'm staring up at the ceiling, wondering to myself: is this it? Will I ever do anything more than report on the actions of teenagers? Will I ever become a real boy/girl/plant? ^V_

XXX

"It's a football game," Miroku repeated. "We have to go. School spirit and all."

Inuyasha looked at him like he was crazy. "What school spirit?"

A hand grabbed his. Kagome smiled at him, tugging him gently. "It'll be fun."

"It'll be cold," he pointed out. But later, when school was over, they all watched the game. He wasn't cold at all. Kagome leaned against him, a hand on his thigh.

He turned to tell Miroku that this was, in fact, a good idea but–

Sango was… Not on Miroku's lap. But close. And they were making out. Inuyasha blinked hard.

XXX

 _Do I spy with my little eye, Super S and Magic M making out? Those lips were locked during the game. Sorry ladies. ^V_

XXX

When the teacher asked Kagome to stay after class, Inuyasha waited outside of the door. He wasn't worried – she'd been doing better – but still.

Kagome came out a few minutes later, grinning so big that Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk back. "She wanted to discuss my test."

"We haven't gotten the marks back yet."

"Next class," Kagome answered. "But she marked mine. I got an A! My first A in math." She squealed and jumped into his arms, even as the final bell rung. They were late but Inuyasha didn't care. "Thank you," she whispered.

It was totally worth it.

XXX

 _Fourth period is well on its way but I spy a certain couple running out the front doors. Dogcess, you're not subtle in your escape. ^V_

XXX

He waited for her outside of school. Kagome gave him a weird look as she came closer, taking in the surroundings. "Why are you out here?"

Inuyasha shrugged, going for nonchalant but probably missing by a mile. Kagome's slow spread of a smile proved it. "Waiting for you."

"Oh yeah?"

Reaching out, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, kissing her the second she fell into him.

"Wow, the two of you really need to get a room," Sango joked, poking her head out the door.

"We didn't ask you," Inuyasha replied, never taking his eyes off of Kagome.

XXX

 _There are too many adorable couples now. Freckles-Squared, Super M, Dogcess and DoctorQueen… How can I keep up? ^V_

XXX

"This is it," Miroku exclaimed, grinning ear-to-ear. "The holiday break is upon us! One week free of this place."

Kagome laughed. "It's not a prison."

"Might as well be," Sango sighed.

Inuyasha watched as the two of them started to walk ahead, the crowd of students closing in. Miroku was lagging, face buried in his phone. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he replied, pocketing it. "Shall we go?"

Inuyasha gave him a friendly punch before catching up with Kagome, taking her hand. The Vine claimed there was mistletoe out the front doors. He may as well check it out with his girlfriend.

XXX

 _As you leave me for the holidays, I have one last solved mystery for you: Magic M, I see that glinting gold condom wrapper sticking out of your backpack. Hope someone gifts you a better zipper. Happy Holidays, Sakura High. Stay golden. XOXO, The Vine._

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Responses to Anon Reviews:**

 _xsachi: Thanks! I got the idea for this a while ago - honestly, I can't even remember how now - but it stuck with me. I'm glad I've finally finished it!_

 _Tribalbutterfly: Merry Christmas to you too, darling! Hope you loved the ending._

 _Blessed: Why thank you! I hope I did it justice :)_

 _Guest: OH THANKS :D_

 _Guest: Thank you so much! Honestly, this is probably the story I planned out the most out of ANY story. Just because the 100 word count was so weird, I really had to know what I wanted to write, otherwise I was just wasting time._

* * *

 **You're all the best. Thank you so much for all of your kind words. I would be nothing without you all.**

 **Feedback, as always, is love.**

 **Witchy**


End file.
